


A toalha de John

by YellowPamonha



Series: As Entradas do Guia para John Watson [1]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, John Watson pode ou não ser Arthur Dent, One Shot, nenhum conhecimento sobre Guia do Mochileiro necessário, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPamonha/pseuds/YellowPamonha
Summary: John Watson tem um estranho hábito; carregar uma toalha para todos os lugares.





	A toalha de John

**Author's Note:**

> Eu nunca pensei que a primeira fanfic de Sherlock que eu postaria não seria johnlock, mas imprevistos acontecem. Essa fanfic é muito boa para não ser traduzida, e eu percebi que ainda não havia nenhum crossover entre Sherlock e Guia do Mochileiro, então, voilà! Aqui está para vocês  
> Essa história é uma tradução, a original é de Yuri_F_Karasu  
> O link é https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245273

John Watson era um homem com estranhas peculiaridades que ninguém podia explicar; nem sua família, nem mesmo o grande Sherlock Holmes. 

Para começar, o médico sempre tinha uma toalha consigo, sempre. 

Quando perguntado sobre esse estranho hábito, ele olhava a quem fazia a pergunta como se a pessoa tivesse ficado insana e a diria que a toalha é uma parte totalmente essencial da vida e tinha vários diferentes usos. 

Um encontro aconteceu da seguinte maneira:

 

Era um bom dia de verão em Londres, e era o primeiro dia sem chuva desde domingo. 

Sherlock havia sido chamado por causa de um homicídio duplo, arrastando John consigo, claro. 

Apesar de Sherlock ter quase totalmente deduzido o assassinato antes do almoço, estava faltando uma parte crucial do quebra-cabeça: o celular do suspeito assassino. 

Enquanto todos estavam pensando em modos de obter o celular, ninguém percebeu que o médico loiro havia desaparecido. 

Quando eles perceberam ele já havia voltado, com o celular que todos procuravam em sua mão com luva. 

Até Sherlock pareceu surpreso. 

"Como você fez isso?" era a pergunta mais feita. 

  Ele sorriu maliciosamente e disse "Com a ajuda da minha toalha!"

O detetive inspetor Lestrade olhou para o médico como se o homem estivesse realmente insano (uma possibilidade que parecia mais e mais possível quanto mais tempo o detetive inspetor passava com o homem).

Finalmente, foi Sally Donovan que perguntou o que todos queriam perguntar. "Como uma toalha poderia te ajudar a conseguir aquele celular?"

John a encarou, apesar de que, honestamente, todos que presenciaram a cena estavam se perguntando aquilo. 

Devagar e cuidadosamente ele disse sua resposta. "Eu o convenci de que era um viajante digno de confiança que precisava de seu telefone para ligar para o meu. Apesar de tudo, um viajante que ainda tem sua toalha deve ser responsável por suas coisas e não deve estar perguntando por alguma razão banal."

Com isso ele se virou e saiu da cena do crime, entregando a Sherlock o celular quando passou por ele. 

Essa tampouco foi a última vez; John Watson havia múltiplas vezes obtido itens com seu disfarce de viajante e sua toalha. 

Às vezes eram coisas absurdas para se conseguir com essa manobra, como o relógio de um homem (o qual tinha uma digital que provava uma coisa ou outra);

um cano muito velho (não usado para tabaco ou drogas, mas sim para esconder uma joia principesca à vista pelos últimos dez anos);

o passaporte de uma mulher (que não apenas confirmou que ele havia estado em Londres uma semana antes do que havia afirmado mas revelou que ela tinha severos aliados);

e uma velha foto dos amigos e família da vítima obtida pelo assassino, que estava no momento secretamente fugindo da polícia (a princípio todos, inclusive Sherlock, acharam que a foto não faria nenhuma real diferença para o caso, já que todas as evidências apontavam para a empregada da vítima. Mas quando foi revelado que a empregada estava envolvida com um traficante de drogas o tempo todo e incapaz de ser a assassina, a foto revelou que o assassino a tirou da vítima e cena do crime). 

 

No final, até mesmo Sherlock estava resignado a dizer que aquela toalha aparentemente havia ajudado a convencer outros a ajudar John. (Apesar de não ter ideia de como, e relutantemente deixou isso para alguma estranha coisa na psicologia humana como culpada*.)

Quando o detetive inspetor Lestrade encontrou Harry Watson (que havia presenciado um assalto e estava, felizmente, sóbria) após resolver o crime (um homem desesperado precisava de dinheiro rápido, e ouviu sobre algumas possessões caras em uma casa vulnerável), perguntou à irmã mais velha por qual razão seu irmão sempre carregava uma toalha. 

Ela encolheu os ombros, não tinha ideia da razão. Apesar disso, ela deu essa pequena informação;

"Eu realmente não sei a razão, mas eu me lembro que começou quando ele tinha cinco anos e disse que seu amigo imaginário o havia mandado fazer isso."

Ela também revelou que o nome do amigo imaginário era Ford Prefect, quem John completamente, 100% acreditava que era muito, bastante, real (e bastante, talvez, possivelmente ainda acreditava hoje em dia**.)

Não que qualquer um pudesse confrontá-lo sobre ser um louco de pedra, não quando era totalmente óbvio que ele muito provavelmente, definitivamente era. Tinha que ser se você estivesse vivendo sob o mesmo teto com Sherlock por pouco menos que um ano. 

 

*Apesar de que todos nós sabemos que isso de maneira alguma é produto da natureza Homo Sapiens. Nós aqui escrevendo o livro de acompanhamento do Guia do Mochileiro, "Informação Sobre Coisas Menos Importantes, Ainda Assim Interessantes", fizemos nossos empregados testarem a verdade da toalha (realmente faria um Strag [não mochileiro] emprestar suas coisas) e foi descoberto que 97.98979738% das vezes sim, faria. (As exceções sendo algumas poucas espécies e poucos indivíduos que eram particularmente teimosos.)

** E de fato ele acreditava, apesar de que Ford Prefect totalmente não era um personagem fictício na maioria das vidas de John Watson. Na verdade, além de alguns poucos estranhos universos que podem não (ou nunca) existir, John Watson sempre conheceu alguém chamado Ford Prefect. Apesar que o papel e a importância do homem, alien ou outra entidade variarem. 

 

Notas para aqueles preocupados com o estado mental do nosso querido doutor. 

Dr. John Watson tem uma estabilidade mental média para um homem que passou a maior parte da vida sendo mochileiro, um feito impressionante por passar tanto tempo na companhia daqueles como Trillian Astra (formalmente Tricia Marie McMillan), Zaphod Beeblebrox (o melhor presidente galáctico se você algum dia entrar no dever secreto de presidente), Marvin o Androide Paranóico (um robô perpetuamente deprimido), e Ford Prefect (o qual seu nome real ninguém além de seu pai podia pronunciar, nem mesmo ele mesmo, após o Grande Colapsante Disastre de Hrung de Gal./Sid./Ano 03758.)

De acordo com o nosso psicologista consultor o estado mental médio de um Mochileiro não está de modo algum perto dos padrões galácticos para saúde mental, felizmente, uma exceção foi feita para Mochileiros já que eles são geralmente considerados pessoas agradáveis que tendem a saber excelente histórias e como fazer um fantástico Gargarejo Pan Galático. 

 

Fim da entrada. 

Copyright "O Oficial Não-Oficial Livro de Acompanhamento para o Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias; "Informação Sobre Coisas Menos Importantes, Ainda Assim Interessantes"

Publicada no Ano Terreno 2016, pelas grande corporação de editoras da Ursa Menor. Traduzido para a língua terrena sul-americana português brasileiro no Ano Terreno de 2019. 

Se você encontrar esse livro de graça em qualquer lugar que não seja vindo de um Mochileiro por favor assumam que foi roubado ou hackeado de nossa database e retorne às grandes corporações editoriais da Ursa Menor na próxima vez que passar por lá; você ganhará uma cópia grátis de um de nossos amigos Mochileiros. 

Essa entrada for escrita pelo atual escritor principal por tudo envolvido, relacionado, ou incorporado à Terra (ver entrada); Yuki Iffroo (ver entrada), que previamente escreveu para o Guia (ver entrada).

**Author's Note:**

> Tem mais algumas histórias do estilo, quando eu tiver tempo traduzo elas :)  
> Deixem comentários, é sempre bom saber se as pessoas gostaram ou não  
> E não esqueçam de dar kudos na história original, de Yuki_F_Karasu


End file.
